Admission
by Mezazra
Summary: Felicia Hardy and Carol Danvers better known as Black Cat and Captain Marvel take turns recalling events that led them to their current life. A two shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not wish to offend anyone with my stories. This story contains mentions of prostitution and use of the following term. Please take no offense of these terms. They are essential to telling the following story only.**

**Term**** Note: Domestic Union**

**While it is NOT a real thing it is based on the real world terms Domestic partnership and civil union. However it's function is unique. In my stories criminal elements have forced the government to be creative and strict in certain ways. Domestic Union is an answer to that. It's essentially you and one other person agreeing to share identities and rights. On paper and as far as the law and government are concerned you and that person will be treated as one in the same. It was designed with the elderly in mind. In practice it's supposed to be like the following. If your child wants to buy something in your name for you they can. Even if they don't have the credit to pull it off. By using a Domestic Union a child can essentially pretend to be the actual person online and make the purchases. In actuality anyone can use it as a means to get the advantages of another without actually being that other. However let's say two females enter a Domestic Union. As far as the government is concerned they are now the same person. If one then marries the law can treat both females as the same. Essentially if the male was on life support the non married woman can pull him off of it legally. In basics it's designed to say: hey the name Carol Danvers is to be treated as Diana Prince.**

"Mary-Jane Watson will you marry me."

Those simple words changed my life. Seven words and twenty eight letters and thirty characters. Now you might be asking how'd these words change my life. Well the man I love said them. Problem is he said them to someone else. My name is Felicia Hardy. Touted as the world's best cat burglar ,until I went legit. I'm going to recall the most insane days of my life so far in the following paragraphs.

Like I just said I went legit for this guy. Oh by the way his name is Peter Benjamin Parker. He's a big dork, nerd, and geek. I'm a sexy curvaceous fashionista, with a taste for the finer things. And yeah I'm a rich bitch and used to that kind of life style. Unlike a lot of women I don't mind being a sugar momma. Ok wait that's a lie if you're anybody else you'd best be paying for my Versace purse. Peter Parker on the other hand I wouldn't mind buying him a jet. Well more likely I'd steal him one but you get the idea.

Sorry I got sidetracked there. Where was I? Yeah right going legit! See awhile back after Peter caught me stealing I used my powers to evade him. I went a little overboard with the stealing back then since not even the great Spider-Man could catch me. I'll admit having the spider chase me had my engines running in all the right ways. Eventually I tried to spark another one of our chase sessions. At this point it had become a little bit of a game between us.

I can't believe the kind of bitch I was back then. One day I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe I was just where I was needed. That day changed my life forever. Peter or Spidey rather was going up against a super villain. He was literally risking his life to save a bunch of civilians and a fellow hero. White tiger I think it was.

Apparently she had traveled all the way to New York to warn Spidey about Kraven the hunter. At this point I thought he was just another reality TV game show host. He was NOT that simple. The man had quartered off the New York zoo and trapped White Tiger there to lure Spidey into an elaborate life or death match. He called it the most dangerous game. That night was when it hit me but I'll let you know about my epiphany later.

So as an expert theif you guys know that something like breaking into a zoo ,regardless of how fortified it is, would be child's play for me right? Well Kraven's goons learned that the hard way. Once I got in I linked up with the Spider. I'll be honest when I first got a grasp of the situation I wanted to follow my flight instincts and I wanted the spider in tow. But you guys know him ,Mr Noble to a fucking fault. He was not going to leave a bunch of five year olds ,and younger in a zoo, with a loon like Kraven. Peter tasked me with freeing the hostages. He said he'd distract Kraven to buy me some time.

To my eternal shame I made a bee line straight for the exit. I passed I don't know how many crying kids and mothers on my way. I tore through countless goons on my way out as well but right at the exit I just couldn't leave things like that. MY Spider had placed his trust and faith in me. I was Vader and he was fucking Luke. He just couldn't stop seeing the good in me. So I turned around and started freeing the captives. And God did it feel good. Oh sure I pretended that I was annoyed by it all but damn. Saving them was a rush better than anything I had ever achieved before.

Eventually I freed Ava Ayala and she started helping me free the civilians. After they were safely in nearby police custody Ava went back to help Peter defeat Kraven. So ,and I'll admit slightly eagerly, I went with her to assist. Peter was actually losing to the macho creep and was backed into a corner. He was drugged out of his mind but he had apparently stopped holding back his punches. If me and Ava had been just a little slower we might not have made it in time. Peter might have actually killed him. Thankfully I was able to stop that last punch and Ava was able to subdue Kraven.

But during the fight I kept screaming at Kraven about how could he see all that carnage as just a game. I know right me yelling at someone about abusing your abilities to get what you want. That powers don't make life a game. It wasn't until that night that it finally dawned on me. I was seeing Kraven the way Peter might have seen me. I'm not gonna lie it made me sick to my stomach. I had to get out of my apartment. I'll tell you swinging around New York is fucking therapeutic as hell. But it wasn't enough that night. My entire world view had been rocked.

While I was swinging to clear my head Peter came up to me. Asked me to follow him somewhere. When we got there he thanked me for everything from earlier. That night I got my first reward for helping out the side of the angels. He fucked me. My pussy finally got to have my spider play inside it. As much as I both love and hate admitting this he's the best sex I've ever had. Matt just doesn't even compare. Probably because Pete can go a lot longer. Nothing wrong with either of their equipment it's just I enjoy my time with the Spider more. Who am I kidding I love him okay. I love Spider-Man. I love Peter Parker god dammit all to hell and back.

I love him. Not to be confused with I'm in love with him. I hate hearing that phrase. It's constantly used wrong. Ever notice that? A single person cannot be in love WITH anything. With immediately indicates that there is another party involved. I can assure you Peter Parker proposing to Mary fucking Super Model Jane was proof enough that I was the only one loving in the party between Peter and myself. But God above there were a lot of things I'd do to change that if I could. And that's where this gets really problematic for me. Mary-Jane Watson.

I'll get to here in a sec. I know I keep saying that but you need to get the whole picture to see where I'm coming from. After helping Spidey save the day a few more times I offered him a chance to get me on the good side. I told him I'd become his partner in crime fighting. But I stressed partner not his side kick. We'd patrol together etc etc. But I didn't want to know who he was under the mask. I wouldn't show him my identity and he wouldn't show me his. Now part of me thought that he wouldn't trust me and say no. But can you believe it, he said yes. We've been partners ever since. Those past couple years with him have been great. I'm pretty sure we stopped certain threats from becoming a problem by just being partners. Note at this time I didn't have a clue who was under the mask.

At the same time Peter Parker worked as a paid intern at one of my family's company's subordinate company. Yeah yeah mouthful but you get the idea. Peter was working for Octavius industries. A company owned by the Hardy foundation. My mom wanted to pull funding from Otto since his oh so brilliant idea for clean energy was starting to seriously put a dampener on our fortune. But luck was on Otto's side for once.

You see he let Peter experiment and use his labs as if he had paid for it. If Peter ever came up with something useful the company would own it but Peter would get all the credit. So right when my mom came to fire Otto ,with me in tow by the way, Peter showed her his revolutionary new glue. It wasn't really any of our company's previous forte. That said my mom knew a gold mine when she saw it. Right after that Peter became a celebrity scientist. Not Reed Richards or Tony Stark fame but still up there. And guess what, Peter funneled over half of his cut to Otto as a personal loan. Eventually ,using Norman Osborn and Tony Stark's already public tech, Peter helped Otto make true clean and renewable energy. Over night Octavius industries became as big as Stark or Oscorp. With the three way collaboration going on Oscorp was never in any financial trouble. I've been to other dimensions so I don't think I need to spell out what a successful Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius means.

So what does all that have to do with me? Well I'm glad you asked. I'm the spokesperson for the Hardy foundation. Not my idea trust me. I basically rock our sub companies' fashions. I Blog about new tech that a member of the younger generation would actually care about, that sort of thing. Basically I'm a model in everything but name.

So while all this is going on Peter and I would travel the country. Like I said he was a sort of celebrity and Mom was milking his status big time. TV shows, radio appearances, red carpet walks, and anything else you can imagine for a press release. The thing we were more or less selling was that Octavius industries and the foundation as a whole was on the rise. As you might have predicted the main thing I was promoting was Peter himself.

So I had to get to know the guy. At first I just thought of him as this stereotypical nerd. I mean he pretty much made it clear that he was not going out of town for TV interviews and such. The only things he left New York for were science conventions and expos and nerdy places. Luckily most TV personalities are based in New York as it is. At least to my knowledge. Anyway I got to know him and I liked the mystique he kept about himself. He kept to himself mostly. Nobody had to worry about him getting into trouble. He was more of a boy scout that Superman. But as time progressed I got to know Peter Parker more and more.

You had to have seen that one coming though. Peter and I spent more than eight hours a day alone together. I just couldn't be silent to this guy. I mean he never did anything wrong to me. Eventually I started to see that he wasn't shy or cowardly just quiet. Ever met anybody like that? Perfectly assertive but never talkative. The literal complete opposite of what I thought I was attracted to which was Spider-Man. Mr. Aggressive but never stops talking, they were both funny but while Spidey was quippy and corny as hell with his jokes; I found Peter to be genuinely funny. It's like every joke he told me was well thought out. Keep in mind I'm Spider-Man's partner at this time. And while I thought I was in love with Spider-Man a part of me was falling for Peter Parker. I literally couldn't decide between which of the two hunks I wanted more.

That's when the decision I had been struggling with ended when I first met Mary-Jane Watson. Peter introduced her to me as his girlfriend. Now I'm not gonna lie at first I thought she was some gold digging bitch. That was until I discovered she was gonna be the lead in a Broadway play. To me that meant that she would have plenty money of her own. Well not like Peter was getting at the time but it showed she was willing to work. The opposite of my personal definition of a gold digger.

Anyway when that happened I decided to go all in on Spidey. At the time I felt like I was losing out on a good thing but whatever right. So I literally throw myself at my partner and he informs me that he has someone he's seeing. I know I literally spent years with the guy but I never bothered to learn his other identity. Well he does have another life and the guy under the mask had someone. I felt like I had wasted so much time trying to decide. I'm hindsight I realize now that I was in a win win situation. Two single guys as amazing and Spidey and Peter Parker were. Well you guys obviously know what I know now about them but anyway back to those days.

It got, I don't want to say awkward but things changed between us. I don't know why but after a particularly dangerous day I decided that I wanted to know everything about Spidey. All of it including his secret identity. So I took off my mask. I revealed to him that I was the heiress Felicia Hardy. In return he revealed his. To say that we were surprised is the understatement of the millennia. For me I couldn't reconcile the way Peter Parker behaved and carried himself with Spider-Man's behavior. They just didn't compute.

Not long after we went our separate ways. I traveled the world. I think I was looking for something. Ya know finding myself and all that jazz. I slipped back into the life of crime for a bit. Till I had to go up against my Spider again. I lashed out at him big time. I know he was going easy on me. With the things I said I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd maimed me. I literally left him with a broken left leg, sprained right foot, broken left arm, and I'm pretty sure a mild concussion. And if that wasn't bad enough I left him to die in a burning building.

For the next three months there were no sightings of Spider-Man. For two of those months I was happy as hell. I relished that I had hurt him. That I kept him from Mary-Jane. By the middle of the third month it all hit me at once. I realized I probably never loved him ,either side that is. I was more obsessed with him than I loved him. I cried myself to sleep that first night. After that were the nightmares. I ended up bumping into Daredevil after that. A couple of days later Spidey was spotted again. I can't tell you how relieved I was. I dated Matt Murdock for a while but when Elektra walked back into his life I just bowed out. Didn't want to compete with the history the two shared.

Oh you're probably wondering about what was going on with Peter while we were separated. He did even better for himself, Him and Mary-Jane. He was quickly becoming world renowned for both his photography and science. Hell I'd done some risque photos for him before. Mary-Jane had him do her portfolio and now she was a Runway Model. Well she went from Broadway Singer to Newscaster to Model. Now she was graduating from soap opera actress to Major movie actress. You know the irony? Her first major role was playing the love interest to Spider-Man. Big thing about that movie! Spider-Man was playing himself! Yeah there was a love scene in the movie so I'm sure Peter and Mary-Jane enjoyed filming that one.

Eventually I couldn't take being apart from Peter anymore and I walked back into their lives. I remember begging his forgiveness for leaving him to die. He... He acted like it had never happened. He didn't care about what I'd been doing or how I'd been acting. He only cared that I was safe now. I became his partner again but not all at once. For that first year Peter had started to really get on my nerves. He had a babe at home waiting on him like MJ and he would be out fighting crime. Seriously how dumb is that shit.

See this where my problems with MJ started. Peter would sometimes miss dates that they'd set. I remember after the third time I said enough so I went to the date in his place. I went to movies with MJ and yeah we got to know each other. Like, I can tell you as much about her as Peter and I know a few things she'd never tell Peter. Like, how she was a prostitute for the hellfire club during their college years. Peter thinks she was just a stripper and she was but she left that other part out. Girls gotta eat you know. Some of her clients were super villains as well. Thank God none of them were Peter's rogue's but still you all get the picture. It's definitely not something the semi prude Peter would understand easily. Though I'm proud that MJ is sort of turning him into a freak if any of her stories are the truth.

So as you might have been able to tell from before I fell for her too. Don't ask me how it happened I couldn't tell you. It's just one day I was looking at her and I just kissed her. We were on another date, ya know me filling in for Peter, and it just happened out of nowhere. The scary thing is she reacted. The more terrifying part for both of us was that she pulled me into a kiss next. After that she and I ended our date early.

We rushed home. We took an hour to examine our feelings and that's when I admitted it. I loved her. Keep in mind I still love Peter. That day was so confusing for us both. How can we love two different people. It just didn't make any sense. We ended up having conversations with our confidants. I remember MJ saying that her Aunt Anna quoted the Bible or something. Something about when a man marries woman they become one flesh. I don't know how she came to the conclusion she did but I'll get to that in a sec.

Now I talked to my friend Emma Frost and I was brutally honest about the situation and she flat out told me I wasn't being honest. At least not to myself. As you all know she's definitely qualified to be a therapist. She helped me realize I was bisexual. Do I need to say more? I mean have you seen MJ naked cause I have... A lot. Once I accepted that it made way more sense. I mean if I'm attracted to women then what would be my type. Emma helped me figure that out. She asked me: If I could pursue a women what would I want. Lo and behold ,while I was talking, I realized I had ended up describing MJ.

With that I rushed to MJ and Peter's apartment the next day and MJ had apparently been blowing up my phone all morning. She had come to the same conclusion although her logic was different. She said: if a man and woman together become one, doesn't that mean that they can fall in love as one.

Don't ask me what all that means exactly. MJ took it as: if Peter can fall for me, and apparently she had known for a long time, doesn't that mean she could as well. And vice versa.

So yeah MJ and I admitted that over the course of our dates we had fallen for each other. And apparently Peter was in love with me. Key word ladies and gentlemen with. Now the only problem me and MJ had was the fact that she was his fiance and how he'd react to all this. She basically told me to leave that to her.

I'm not gonna bore you with the details but long story short Peter was in trouble at the end of the night. Like he could actually resist two hot blondes. Didn't know MJ's natural hair color was blonde (Canon) and that when she dyes her hair the carpet matches the drapes.

Once we had Peter on board he came up with the final ,and most important piece of my life's current puzzle. He and his lawyer friends suggested MJ and I enter a Domestic Union before Peter and MJ get married. The result of which is pretty clear.

So that was the end of my insane days. Now I live a normal life. Well normal for my life. MJ's had four kids for us. Three girls and one boy and I've given birth once. To a little troublemaker we named after my father. I couldn't be happier. Can't believe all it took was a little admission.


End file.
